


i dreamed of you, love woke me

by babychocolat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sleepy morning video calls gone wrong, impending breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychocolat/pseuds/babychocolat
Summary: You really shouldn’t answer calls when you’re half asleep, especially if they’re from your soon-to-be ex.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	i dreamed of you, love woke me

5:27 AM

It was one of those unremarkable dreams that actually woke Mingyu up. The ones that were a mishmash of so many things that were impossible to neither keep up with nor remember when you woke up. Either way he was awake. Probably. Unless this was one of those dreams where you think you’re awake but not really...

Eyes half shut, Mingyu blindly groped the bedside for his phone. Vaguely he heard something crash but it didn’t  _ sound  _ urgent.  _ That can wait. Ah, there it is.  _

Rolling over to his side, he opened his phone and went through (squinted was more like it) at his notifs. A photo app just added a new filter, okay. A hundred new messages in one of his group chats, he’ll get to that later. Ah but one of his favorite Instagram pups just posted a new photo. 

_ Aww, it was trying to hop over a wall of tissue rolls.  _ Almost immediately Mingyu’s fingers moved to forward it to Wonwoo. 

_ Gnna make bobpul do dis,  _ he keyed in, typos be damned. Wonwoo can read just fine.

Speaking of-- his message was on Read, just like that.  _ What’s he up so early for? Or has he actually slept-- _

> **Aji would barrel through it**

> **She would**

Mingyu was about to write a reply when a notification appeared: _ jeonwonwoo wants to start a video chat.  _ A moment’s hesitation, then he answered. He didn’t understand why but at the back of his mind, something told him this was something he shouldn’t have done.

Any thought in line with that was pushed back as Wonwoo’s face appeared on his screen. God it was unfair for any person to look that devastatingly good first thing in the morning. From his view it looked like Wonwoo was laying on his stomach, his chin resting on his pillow and--- was that his cat on his back?

Wonwoo must have noticed his expression. “Ah, good morning.” And with that morning voice, damn right it was. “Lucy was being a rascal, just wanted to show you.”

Mingyu brought his phone closer to his face to confirm that yes, Wonwoo’s cat was indeed out for trouble so early. It felt so relaxing though: Wonwoo telling him about how the overweight cat (he’s careful about letting Lucy hear that though, she’s sensitive) woke him up, screaming, apparently wanting him to open the window so she can watch the birds. 

He tried to pay attention, he really did, but it had been a long time since Mingyu heard his voice. Unconsciously he snuggled deeper into his comforter, as if it were made from Wonwoo’s voice--

“Hey, you’re falling asleep on me.” Mingyu didn’t need to have his eyes opened to know Wonwoo was smiling. He mumbled something incomprehensible, prompting a chuckle from the other end. 

“So,” Wonwoo started tentatively. “How have you been?”

There it was again, that internal pull in his chest. That nameless tugging feeling in his chest that all but kept him from telling Wonwoo about how he was so unmotivated at work lately, or that his landlord was turning out to be a pain in the ass. So many things he wanted to say, but that force won, so all Mingyu said was, “I bought cookies yesterday.”

“Ah.” Was that a hint of disappointment in Wonwoo’s voice? Whatever it was, he recovered. “That’s good. Cookies are always good.” Then softly, that Mingyu almost didn’t catch it, “I missed you.”

_ How dare you. _ The fact that Mingyu wanted to respond with those words so strongly was enough to force him to sit up and try to make sense of why he was at war with himself. Pinching his eyes shut, he tried to clear the fog in his head. Then slowly, almost painfully, he remembered.

_ We’re not together. We haven’t been together for years.  _ He let out a harsh exhale.  _ You have no business saying you miss me. _

“Mingyu?” He’d almost forgotten Wonwoo was still on the line. Mingyu held up the phone, but held it so that most of his face was hidden.  _ You shouldn’t get to see me. It was you who didn’t want to see me, remember? _

“Yeah,” Mingyu replied, almost coldly. Suddenly seeing his boyfriend-- was he still even his boyfriend?-- on the screen irked him. Even sleepiness couldn’t mask the eagerness and hope in Wonwoo’s eyes. But hope for what, exactly? 

“I have to go,” He didn’t care if he sounded rude already; he just wanted out of this conversation. “I need to get started on my day.”

Onscreen, Wonwoo lifted his head from the pillow and inched forward. “Oh? Aren’t you working from home today?”  _ Still keeping tabs on me, huh.  _ “You look like you want to sleep more.”

Good god, Mingyu wanted to say yes. Briefly, he considered lying back down, burying himself under the covers, all while Wonwoo went on with his daily shenanigans with his cat and made it sound like a fairy tale only the two of them shared. Wouldn’t that be the dream?

And that was precisely the problem. It would all be a dream, carrying on this conversation as if they still belonged to each other; as if Wonwoo hadn’t left him in limbo years ago. 

_ I need to sort myself out but I can’t drag you down with me. We need to take a break.  _ That was Wonwoo. 

_ Take your time. Fix yourself. I’ll wait.  _ That was Mingyu. 

And Mingyu waited for two years, living in that gray area where he didn’t know his place in Wonwoo’s life. Boyfriend, lover-- were they even friends, still? 

He was well on his way to becoming a stranger.  _ And you’re telling me to go back to bed? _

“I really have to go,” Mingyu really wanted to end this. The conversation.  _ The relationship.  _ “Have a good day, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo shifted to pull his cat closer to the camera. “Lucy says have a good day too. And say hi to the pups for me.” Mingyu managed a forced smile before finally ending the call. 

Several deep breaths later, Mingyu did end up lying back down, but wider awake than he’d ever been, in every sense of the phrase. And it was painful, being awake in this reality where the man he loved put them in this limbo with seemingly no intention of getting them out. 

Which was why it was tempting: to go back to that sword’s edge between dreaming and waking, where it’s Wonwoo and Mingyu and their sleepy, mundane conversations in bed. Back when fondness and laughter lit up their eyes and each other’s stories felt like warm blankets during a thunderstorm. 

But Mingyu knew that in being awake, he could act. He could  _ choose _ . 

And so he would. Even if it tore at him from the inside out, Mingyu would do right by himself for once. 

Mingyu would choose himself. Because god knows Wonwoo stopped choosing him a long time ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is something I read while going through French filmmaker Clémence Agenet's Instagram stories. I don't even know the context of it really but it has stuck with me ever since.


End file.
